


The Unmasking

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yuki was an elf who specialised in water and ice magic, which wasn't the only reason he felt so at odds in the fire kingdom of Hohan. How was he ever supposed to fit in here, when every law was so different to what he had once known? At the least fire prince seemed nice, if not a little out of place here as well.





	The Unmasking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GutterChurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Versailles' Masquerade PV

                He stood in front of the princess and carefully removed the mask he wore around his eyes, with a graceful bow he bent down on one knee with his head lowered. Like this he remained in silence, the clock ticking away the seconds as he waited for someone to speak. Was this a test of his patience? Had anyone else treated him this way, he would have been insulted, as it was he was mildly annoyed.

                “This is the spellcaster from Roe?” The princess finally said, turning to her mother for clarification, “He’s a man.”

                “My dear, the men in Roe are quite accomplished,” The Queen stated, “You’ve seen his papers, he’s quite well regarded.”

                “Men don’t have talent in magic,” The Princess scoffed, at this Yuki looked up ready to defend himself but held his tongue when he finally took in who was speaking. She was a pretty blond girl, no older than twelve and perhaps ignorant of the world.

                “Forgive my daughter,” The queen apologised, “Around here only the finest women are invited to study your craft. She’s never seen a male spellcaster before.”

                “I can assure you, dear princess, where I come from male spellcaster’s are quite common,” Yuki reassured her. As she scoffed in disbelief he summoned moisture from the air, letting it fall as snow onto the palace floor. This had her attention, for ice magic was as rare as male spellcaster’s in the fire kingdom of Honan.

                “Just a trick,” The princess announced, but still she got up from her mother’s side and caught the snow in her hands. “Oh, it’s cold!”

                “My daughter has a lot to learn about the way of Roe,” The queen said, her eyes locked on Yuki’s, “You will need to forgive her ignorance, are you still interested in the position?”

                “I’m interested,” Yuki said, slipping his mask back on as the queen and the princess smiled. In both elf kingdoms it was usual for both genders to wear masks at all times, to reveal your face was to show weakness.

                “Well then, if things go smoothly I welcome you to join the Royal Guard,” The queen declared, acting as if she had a choice. Even as Yuki stood here, a Honan spellcaster was on the way to his home. He wondered if prince Masashi would have as much trouble accepting foreign customs as the princess did, he doubted it, for Masashi was quite well read and ten years older.

 

                As he was being lead to his quarters he spotted a blond man watching him, his blue eyes unnerving him. It was like this man could see beneath the mask. He put up a magical barrier and the man gave him a surprised smile.

                “You must be the spellcaster,” The man commented, “It’s rare for a man to sense my powers.”

                “The men here don’t have magic?” Yuki asked.

                “We have it, but we’re untrained and lead to believe that we’re weak,” Came the answer. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have looked beneath your mask but I was curious.”

                “If curiosity is an excuse for any behaviour, I demand to know who you are,” Yuki retorted.

                “Curiosity is an excuse for a prince,” The man answered, wearing a bemused smile at Yuki’s words. “I am the prince Kamijo, first born son of Queen Rina.”

                “But Rika is heir?” Yuki questioned, “She must be half your age?”

                “Please leave us,” Kamijo ordered the servant, waiting for her to leave before he continued. “Follow me.”

                “Is it some great secret?” Yuki asked, as he was lead into the prince’s room. Here Kamijo removed his mask, placing it lightly on the bed. Knowing Kamijo had already seen the face, Yuki did the same and sat down on the chair across from Kamijo.

                “Roe is a place of equality,” Kamijo explained, “Both genders are trained, both genders can rule. Things are different here. Since the Bloody King only women have been allowed to rule, only women have been allowed power. Men are not to be trusted. It’s a big deal that you were invited here, a sign that things are changing, but you will be met with mistrust.”

                “You can’t rule, because you’re a man,” Yuki concluded. “Does this upset you?”

                “After my brother and I were born, my mother couldn’t conceive. I spent most of my life thinking I would rule,” Kamijo explained, “But when Rita was born I felt only relief. I don’t want that kind of power.”

                “This is why you know magic? They were preparing you?” Yuki guessed.

                “Yes, but Hizaki knows magic too,” Kamijo explained. “You’ll meet my brother at dinner tonight. I suggest you go and get ready, it’s a formal affair.”

 

                Yuki entered the dining hall feeling apprehensive. Kamijo’s warning had proven to be a good one, for many women here gave him looks that suggested anything but the respect his position deserved. He joined the rest of the guard, most of which he had not met yet, and watched as one by one they lit the candle in front of them. He frowned beneath his mask, knowing his powers would not allow him to do this, but not being able to would make him appear weak to these women.

                Inspiration hit just in time, and he brought the water out of the water jugs and filled every glass at once. Roe’s tradition was to do just your own, but he had felt the need to show off all the same. He’d shocked them all, made them uneasy, for this was magic these women couldn’t do.

                “Would one of you ladies be kind enough to light my flame?” He requested, the woman to his right taking him up on the request. He thanked her politely, not sure if these women hated him now, or respected him for his differences. He quickly learned that for the most part it was the second, and was soon engaged in a polite conversation with those around him. He’d proven his worth, if not earned their respect quite yet.

                Dinner ended and before he could decide what to do, a woman who had been sitting with the queen hurried over. Her blond hair reminded him of the other royals, but Kamijo had mentioned no other women in his family. Just his brother.

                “Would you like to spend the evening with Kamijo and myself?” The man asked, shocking Yuki who had been so sure that he was being greeted by a girl. Before he could answer the prince had hooked his arm in Yuki’s and was leading him away from the dining hall and into the courtyard outside.

                It was warm here still, perhaps from the fires that burnt inside the pillars that decorated the grounds. In Roe it was unheard of to leave fire unattended, but the citizens here had no such concerns. Perhaps when so many of your population could control it, you had nothing to be concerned about?

                “Hello again,” Kamijo greeted him, “Did Hizaki ask or drag you here?”

                “A little of both,” Yuki admitted, not wanting to choose sides in this obvious disagreement.

                “Well we’d be sad if you said no,” Hizaki retorted.

                “Forgive my brother, he needs to learn manners,” Kamijo apologised, glaring daggers at the prince, who only gave him a sweet smile in return. There was no explanation to why Hizaki dressed the way he did, but after Kamijo’s description of the kingdom earlier perhaps there didn’t need to be. It was obvious that being male automatically put you below your female counterparts, it was no wonder that young men might want to play pretend.

                “Should the two of you be out here without a royal guard?” Yuki asked, well aware it was just the three of them.

                “But we have a royal guard,” Hizaki teased, “Besides, we’re all magic users here. Perhaps the only three men in this kingdom who can defend themselves.”

                “A man should use intelligence, not violence, to get his own way,” Kamijo scolded. Hizaki was already walking up the path, so with a helpless shrug Kamijo changed the subject and began asking Yuki questions of his own kingdom as they followed.

                Finally reaching the edge of a cliff, Hizaki carefully picked his way down a narrow path towards the beach below. It wasn’t too high up, but it was enough to make Yuki nervous. He was sure royalty was not meant to be coming down here, but he was slowly beginning to realise that the brothers cared little for rules.

                “You were saying you served Prince Masashi?” Kamijo asked. “I met him once, he had hair darker even than yours, a handsome man. Good kisser.”

                “What?” Yuki stammered. He wanted to know how Kamijo knew that, but realised he didn’t need to. He found himself blushing at the very idea of both princes’ kissing, he’d pay to have seen that!

                “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Kamijo asked.

                “I’d say jealous,” Yuki confessed, if Kamijo was open about his sexuality then he supposed he should be too.

                “That I kiss Masashi, or that he kissed me?” Kamijo questioned.

                “Kamijo please, leave the poor boy alone!” Hizaki scolded. “I will not have you mentally torturing my guard.”

                “I’m to be your guard?” Yuki asked, he hadn’t been officially assigned his position.

                “Yes, which is why I need you to meet Teru,” Hizaki answered. “You can keep a secret, right? I heard such good things when I asked about you.”

                “I can keep your secrets,” Yuki promised, wondering who Teru was and why they needed to meet this way. Reaching the sand, they took of their shoes, and Hizaki stripped away his skirts revealing a pair of shorts beneath. It was in this strange ensemble that he walked into the waves, Kamijo and Yuki rolling up the legs of their trousers and moving just below knee depth.

                He’d figured it out before the mermaid breached the surface, his only surprise that it was in fact a merman. Both brothers were gay then, Hizaki was clearly not greeting Teru as a friend. Nervously he waved back at the merman, uneasy that the other had him in his sights. He’d never seen anyone like this, the pale hair of those from Hohan was strange enough, but hair of silver was unheard of back in Roe.

                He was handsome, Yuki supposed, with ears longer and pointier than his own and eyes just slightly larger than those of an elf. Even so he wouldn’t say he was attracted to him. There was something a little too strange about his appearance that went beyond the lack of a mask, it made him feel unsettled to be so close. He’d heard the tales of sailors, though this merman didn’t look like he wanted to cause harm.

                “This is Yuki,” Hizaki greeted his guard, “He can work water magic.”

                “I feel the cold radiating from you, you really suit your name,” Teru remarked, swimming as close as he dared. His tail was as silver as his hair, scaled like a fish though in every other aspect he would be classed as a mammal.

                “And you suit yours,” Yuki answered, “It means to sparkle, doesn’t it?”

                “Something like that,” Teru agreed, with a childish smile. Yuki surprised himself to realise that he was warming to this man, and in the weeks that followed they became close friends.

 

                “It’ll be snowing right now, back home,” Yuki commented as he stood by the window beside Hizaki. The prince hadn’t even known what snow was, until he had shown him, even then Hizaki was sceptical that it could cover the ground the way he described.

                “Are you homesick?” Hizaki asked, “You seem happy here.”

                “I’m happy,” Yuki reassured him. In the months he had spent here he had gotten close to the two brothers, finding their happiness to be contagious. “Because of you, and Kamijo.”

                “Yes, Kamijo,” Hizaki repeated with a knowing smile. “He invited you to the winter dance, leaving me with his guard!”

                “Do you want me to tell him I can’t go with him?” Yuki worried. He’d been looking forward to the dance so much, but if it upset Hizaki then he would quickly say no.

                “No! You must go with him!” Hizaki exclaimed. “He can’t wait to dance with you.”

                “Wait what?” Yuki asked, stunned as Hizaki pulled out an outfit for him to wear.

                “He wishes to unmask you,” Hizaki confessed. “Tell me now if that will be a problem.”

                “Unmask me?” Yuki whispered. He knew Kamijo had been flirting with him, had returned the sentiment, but for Kamijo to want to remove his mask could only lead to one thing.

                “I’ll tell him no,” Hizaki decided, getting up to go to his brother’s room.

                “No don’t!” Yuki exclaimed, blushing bright red as he stared at the floor. “I want to unmask him too.”

                “Then it’s settled,” Hizaki declared, “Wear this outfit, I had it delivered from Roe just for you.”

                “Thank you,” Yuki said, reaching for the outfit and noticing the letter in the pocket bearing the royal seal. Prince Masashi had chosen this for him, he could think of no other reason for the letter. Having no secrets from Hizaki, he opened the letter and read the prince’s supportive words.

                “You miss Masashi?” Hizaki asked.

                “He’s a dear friend,” Yuki answered. There was no need to explain anything more.

 

                The music filled the room, but all he could focus on was the prince leading him around the dance floor. Kamijo was a talented dancer but all he could think of was the unmasking to come. It made him excited and eager to leave, but always the gentleman Kamijo had insisted they shared this dance first. He swayed in the other’s arms, not even shocked when the other kissed him right there on the dance floor. Perhaps Hizaki had shared his confession, why else would Kamijo suddenly be so forward?

                They froze on the dance floor, kissing each other tenderly until a man placed his hand on each of their shoulders and whispered something in Kamijo’s ear. Slightly ashamed at his desperate kisses, Yuki pulled back and realised that it was Hizaki who had stopped to scold his brother.

                “My dear brother,” Kamijo said, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “Has made the suggestion that we should proceed with our romantic endeavours in more private quarters.”

                “I told him to get a room,” Hizaki retorted, turning on his heel and leaving the young couple alone. Yuki wondered if Hizaki had made plans with Teru that night, if so the prince would be sneaking away alone.

                “I won’t object to Hizaki’s suggestion,” Yuki found himself admitting.

                “I should have made this suggestion far sooner,” Kamijo replied, “Had I known you shared my feelings! How long have you felt this way?”

                “I found you attractive from the first day we met,” Yuki confessed. “But I suppose it was around the time I realised that we had become friends.”

                “That long?” Kamijo complained. “Well perhaps things are better now that we have waited.”

                “Perhaps they are,” Yuki said, allowing himself to be led into Kamijo’s room. He’d been here many times before, but it felt different this time, knowing why he was here. “Kamijo, can we do this? I mean, you’re a prince and I’m a Royal Guard.”

                “We can do this, as for should we,” Kamijo began, “I can only marry a woman, something both you and I know isn’t going to happen. Anyone I date therefore will be taboo to speak off… what I’m saying is, at this point it no longer matters. Mother will always be disappointed in my choice, so why not date the man that makes me happy?”

                “Will this get us in trouble?” Yuki pressed.

                “No, plenty of royal family members have dated royal guards on the side,” Kamijo answered. “Though never officially of course.”

                “Of course,” Yuki repeated, accepting Kamijo’s kiss as he believed his words. In Roe such an idea would be scandalous, the Royal guards should never date a prince, it was why he had chosen to move away. He remembered Kamijo’s confession to kissing Masashi, had they tried to make a relationship that had later failed? Why had he never been told of this, Masashi told him everything, perhaps the kiss had been only that?

                Not wanting to ruin the moment he turned the unwanted thoughts aside, kissing Kamijo tenderly as clothes fell to the floor around them. The past was insignificant, what matter was that they were together now with a bright future ahead of them.

                He was encouraged onto the bed, where he lay with legs parted, still kissing the other even as a finger slid inside him, wet with lube. He gasped in pleasure, feeling his body being stretched and prepared. It felt so good to be with the prince, so very right.

                A toy was slid inside him, filling him up as Kamijo’s mouth moved down over his hardened length. The other was a prince! He shouldn’t be doing this, but then he already knew there was a lot that Kamijo shouldn’t be doing but did anyway.

                “Have you ever played with wax?” Kamijo asked, picking up an unlit candle from his bedside table and lighting it with his magic. Fire was something his people had instinctively learnt to fear. You used it for warmth, safe and controlled, not for pleasure. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

                “Does it hurt?” Yuki asked.

                “Well that’s the idea,” Kamijo said, the candle tipping slightly and dropping wax onto his stomach. Had it been an accident? Yuki gasped at the sensation, watching in fascination has Kamijo somehow gathered the wax away. Was this fire magic? It wasn’t something he had been taught. Gently the other licked his wound, making him forget the pain with pleasure. “Again?”

                “Again,” Yuki repeated, he could learn to love this game. The slight pain was nothing when it came to the pleasure. With a smile Kamijo tipped the candle again, dropping more wax this time before his mouth moved back down onto Yuki’s upper thigh. Like this they played until Yuki could take no more. In warning he created an ice cube from the air and slipped it into his mouth. The prince moved away, watching as Yuki moved towards him, engulfing the other’s length with his mouth so that Kamijo could feel the twin sensations of cold and warmth.

                “Oh, like that,” Kamijo gasped, as surprised as Yuki had been by the wax, but equally enjoying it. Bemused by the other’s moans Yuki sucked eagerly, laughing as Kamijo pulled him away. “You dirty whore, I think I should teach you a lesson!”

                “I need one,” Yuki agreed. The toy was nice, but wasn’t anything compared to another man’s flesh. Eagerly he wrapped his legs around the other, drawing him closer as Kamijo penetrated him. They remained frozen like this for a long moment, staring into each other’s eyes. It was only then that Kamijo reached down and slid off Yuki’s mask and placed it gently to one side. It was so rare not to wear a mask around another, but it was kind of liberating too. Gently Yuki revealed the prince’s own elegant features, feeling blessed that this face was reserved just for him.

                It was only then that Kamijo began to move into him, taking him hard and fast, making him moan. Through it all their eyes never broke contact, the love between them almost tangible in the air. This was why he had come here, the path fate had wanted him to walk, he just hadn’t realised it until now.

                “I’ll be your naughty little secret,” Yuki whispered into Kamijo’s ear. “The taboo lover behind closed doors.”

                “You’re no secret,” Kamijo answered, “I’m proud to call you mine. Tomorrow I will tell Mother we are together, and that will be that.”

                “Will she be mad?” Yuki asked, moaning in bliss as the other moved faster and deeper.

                “Oh no,” Kamijo answered, “Mother has always done her best to keep Hizaki and I happy. She feels guilty for offering me power and taking it away.”

                “That’s very mean of her,” Yuki gasped, “Let me make it up to you.”

                “You already are,” Kamijo said, his smile so genuine that Yuki no longer had any doubts. Together like this, they ruled their own world, a world where ice and fire were one.


End file.
